Swing Life Away
by ratchetman
Summary: the Sequel to Behind closed doors. TK and Sora are starting their relationship but it's not going as smoothly as they thought. And Kari's life isn't going as planned Sokeru/Kenyako/MattxOC/KarixOC, discontinued until further notice
1. Chapter 1

Swing Life Away:

Chapter 1: Last Train Home

_Disclaimer: This is a sequel to Behind Closed Doors; I do not own digimon or any of the characters. Enjoy:_

Sora and TK watched as another train station passed. It was getting late or more rather early and they had still yet to reach Tokyo. Sora was resting her head on her boyfriends shoulder. "Is the ride always this long?" She asked as she looked up at the young blonde haired man beside her.

"Not always, I think it might be your fault" He joked

"Very funny but I'm not in the mood right now TK" Sora said as she stared at the passing scenery outside the train windows. "So were are we going to be spending the night?"

TK softly stroked his girlfriends hair "Probably in these seats, it is almost 3 in the morning after all"

Sora sat up "TK you know I mean, now come on just tell me what the plan is once we reach Tokyo. I'm very tired and I don't feel like taking the train right back to Odaiba"

TK's ears perked at this statement "Wait, aren't you going to move with me to Tokyo?" 

She shook her head "I have a job remember, and an apartment lease to consider"

"Do you really think you and Matt can live under the same roof now that you two aren't together anymore?"

Sora pondered this for a moment "I hadn't really thought of that, I've been living with your brother for so long it still seems like that is my apartment. But you're probably right it may not be the best thing for me to move back into that place"

Her mind began to race as she realized all the work and time that was going to have to be spent moving her property and searching for a new place to live"

"Then just move in with me when I get a new place to stay, I feel like moving out of the dorms anyways since athletes only have to spend the first year on campus" TK said

Sora sighed "TK there's just no way I can simply move in"

"Won't you be starting a job in Tokyo soon? You can move your stuff now, keep a couple clothes…."

"TK" Sora interrupted "It's very sweet of you to offer me a place to stay but it's just not that simple. This is a new relationship and we have to take it a step at a time. We don't want to rush ourselves into a situation we're not ready for." She gently kissed him on the cheek. "We'll have plenty of time to worry about moving in together down the road. But for now let's just figure out where we are going to stay for the next day or so."

"Right" TK said trying to understand (_I know we don't want to rush things too much, but don't we love each other? We should be ready to move in right? I guess if she doesn't want to talk about it now then there's nothing I can do_) He closed his eyes and waited for the announcement on the PA for the right stop in Tokyo. But it was very late and he had had a long day. (_If I just close my eyes for a little bit I won't miss anything, besides Sora will wake me up if we get too close_)

(10 AM the following morning)

"Well this is pretty unfortunate" TK said as he stared out into the rows of thousands of cherry blossoms

"How did we end up…..wherever here is?" Sora asked tiredly

"A train Sora, remember we were on one just five minutes ago"

"Cute TK but I wouldn't be making jokes if I were you." Sora hefted her eyes to gaze out at the scene in front of her. They were standing next to a train platform that couldn't have been larger than a public restroom. But the view was astounding. The platform sat at the top of a hill overlooking a deep valley that was filled with mist, and to the right were thousands of cherry blossoms in full bloom and overlooking the valley was a pagoda.

"I've never been to the countryside before" Sora said, the sight before her did make her a little less irritable (_it's not like it's all TK's fault, I fell asleep as well_)

"I'm going to see if I can find someone to ask where we are" TK said as he began walking off the platform "You wait here, I promise I won't go too far"

(Back in Odaiba)

"So Kari wasn't interested after all?" Ken asked his sullen friend as the two dined at a local fast food restaurant

"No I guess not, at least I got my chance though you know?" Davis said solemnly "Who knows, maybe with everything that had been going on in her life she just didn't want to get caught up in more drama"

(_It's a nice thought but I doubt it_) Ken thought as he took another bite of his hamburger

"So what is she going to do about school? After the earthquakes I don't even know if hers is still standing"

Davis stared out the window "I don't know, I don't think she was going back to her school anyways, I think she was planning on transferring to Tokyo University with TK. But Tokyo was hit harder than just about every other city"

Ken nodded (_Davis is in a lousy enough mood, talking about disasters isn't going to help_) "You know Davis I heard that new arcade opened up finally"

Davis' eyes darted away from the window "The one with three floors of video games?" He said practically drooling

"That's the one, I also hear they have a soccer game that's pretty tough to beat, think you're up for the challenge?"

"HAH! Am I? Ken you know me better than that let's get going" Davis had already left his seat and was headed for the door

(_You've got to love his enthusiasm_) Ken steadily followed a sprinting Davis "Last one there wears girl's underpants!" Davis shouted

Ken just laughed (_I wonder if I should tell him he's going the wrong way?_)


	2. Chapter 2: Restless Heart Syndrome

Swing Life Away

Chapter 2: Restless Heart Syndrome

_Disclaimer: Talk about a freaking hiatus! I think it's been over a year! Well I'm back. I thought I was growing too old for fanfiction but I really enjoy it plus it helps me work on my writing so I decided to continue on. I plan on making the chapter much shorter in this story this is a sequel to Behind Closed Doors; I do not own digimon or any of the characters. Enjoy:_

A young brunette haired woman sat alone in a tea shop staring wishfully out the side-length window (_I wish there was more to do today. With Tai still in the hospital, TK gone, Yolei working, Cody at school and Davis probably too embarrassed to answer his phone I've really got no one else to hang out with_)She took out her phone and pushed the buttons that opened the touch screen. As she scrolled down her list of contacts she saw no other options but the ones she'd already run through in her head

(_I guess I could try some of the older guys….but with as little as I speak to Izzy or Joe anymore it would be a bit odd if I just called them out of the blue, they're probably busy anyways_) She continued flipping through her list and saw one that made her almost sick _Devlin_ (_Bastard_) she went to delete it but couldn't get the delete button to work (_I'll do it later_) she angrily ran her finger up the screen sending a list of names flying past. She continued on and then got to the name Jun and shuddered "I don't think I could handle it" She mumbled to herself.

"Having troubles?" A voice came from behind

The girl spun around to see a young half-cocked smile brunette man standing behind her; he held two cups of tea in his hands. He had very wide shoulders and curly hair with stubble reaching from ear to ear and was wearing a white t-shirt and blue jeans

"Troubles?" the girl replied

"You were saying you couldn't handle something, I didn't mean to eavesdrop but I just um…"

"You just wanted to talk to me?"

The man nodded vigorously "Yeah that's it, that's what I have these two cups of tea for"

the girl picked up a tiny cup that was sitting in front of her and smiled politely "Thanks but I've already got some thank you"

The man just continued smiling and nodded "Right of course, guess you wouldn't be a tea shop if you didn't already…..um"

"Have a cup of tea?"

The young man's smile faded a little "Right, well I'll just be leaving you alone then" He set the two cups down at the table behind him "Nice talking to you" He then began walking to the door when he stopped and turned back to the girl "Before I go can I have your name?"

The girl smiled a little "It's Kari"

The man smiled back "Bye Kari"

Kari watched him as he walked out of the shop and down the street (_did he buy that tea just so he could talk to me?_)

She poked her head out the nearest window and saw the same man walking away from the restaurant (_Who was that guy?_ _It's actually kind of flattering he made the effort to meet me_) She turned back to her porcelain glass and stirred her tea absentmindedly before finishing the rest off (_Maybe I shouldn't have brushed him off so quickly I could have at least gotten a free cup out of him._) Spotting the two cooling drinks she walked towards the table where the man had left them sitting_ (Well I guess there's no reason I still can't_) She reached for one of the glasses the young man had left behind, and found a note sitting on the plate that lay beneath it. _Knew you couldn't resist, see you around- Brock_

Kari laughed to herself (_Smug jerk_) She took a sip from the lukewarm cup and smiled (_I hope you do see me_)

(Train station hundreds of miles away)

Sora sat patiently waiting for her boyfriend to return with some information on where they were. He had been gone for quite a while now and she was begging to get uncomfortable. (_I'm all alone at a secluded train station in a place I am not at all familiar with, TK better get back here soon_)

As if on cue the blonde haired teen came charging uphill until he was beside Sora. Panting slightly he plucked at his shirt to pull it away from his sweaty skin.

"Well what did you find out?"

He held up a finger to indicate he needed another moment as he took one last heave, breathing in as much air as his lungs would allow

"Well there's no more trains running to Tokyo-"

"I didn't want to go to Tokyo remember?" Sora said with an agitated tone in her voice

"Well ok then good news we can catch a bus in two hours that will take us back to Odaiba." He held up two passes "I got our tickets already, it's gonna be a bit of a long ride and maybe a little crowded but it's something right?" 

Sora gave him a weak smile, "Yeah it's something" (_guess that's the best we can do for now_) She watched TK take a seat next to her and she pulled a few strands of hair out of his face "I know you were really looking forward to going back to school"

"Yeah but I will enjoy some more down time back home as well"

Sora nestled her head on TK's shoulder as they watched the sunset over the hills "I wonder what everyone else is up to?"

(Back in Odaiba, Izzy's apartment)

Mimi walked out of the shower and inspected herself in the mirror. She wrapped a towel around her wet hair and began poking and prodding at her face going over every bump and line she could spot.

(_Ugh is that a pimple?_) She furrowed her brow as she pressed her face nearly into the mirror to inspect the miniscule protrusion that rested on her chin "Ugh it's hideous" she whispered silently pulling her gaze away from the mirror to look at the white painted door behind her knowing her boyfriend Izzy was on the otherside.

(_Everything has to be perfect tonight_) she thought as she went back to inspecting her frame in the mirror. Her eyes fell from her face to her chest where she gave herself a confident nod (_like he'll be focused on your face tonight anyways_) she encouraged herself. (_Just relax Mimi, this is Izzy we're talking about. He's not the usual bozo you've find yourself with at night. He's not sweating the small stuff and he couldn't care less if there's a zit or two on your face. He'll just be happy to be with you_)

She nodded confidently "Go get him girl" she turned to walk out of the bathroom then ran back one last time to the mirror.

Outside the door Izzy was frantically putting everything in his room in exactly the right place. (_game time Izzy, this is a big night. Mimi has spent the night plenty of times but it's the first time you and Mimi are going to….._) Izzy's face burned red and he tried to remain composed. (_OK time to go over your checklist: Candles…check, satin bed sheets….check, lucky heart boxers…..check….and finally mood music_) He swept over to his laptop and opened up his music player, scrolling down to the new playlist he had created that day. Full of Barry White, Elton John and a few select romance songs from the 90's. Izzy smiled at his handiwork

"Check"

"Oh Izzy!" Mimi called seductively appearing from behind the bathroom door wearing nothing but a tightly wrapped pink towel she had brought from her place for her sleepovers.

Izzy felt like steam was building beneath his shirt, he stumbled backwards from his computer right onto the bed

"I'll take your silence as a good sign" She teased as she placed a single finger below his chin and lifted his head so their eyes could meet. "Kiss me Izzy"

Izzy blushed "Of course….j-j-just one second" he leapt to his computer and clumsily clicked on the play button, but in his haste neglected to realize he had selected the wrong playlist.

As he and Mimi embraced instead of hearing Elton John's 'Can you hear the love tonight' a loud "O-woah-ho-ho" erupted from the speakers as Kung Fu Fighting began booming from the sound system leaving Izzy completely embarrassed

Mimi couldn't help but burst out laughing making Izzy even more flustered. She watched as he scrambled off the bed and stumbled to the floor.

As the song continued to play she recalled that this was not the first time Izzy had been embarrassed to the tune of Kung Fu Fighting.

Only a few months ago before they became involved she had stopped by to visit Joe and Izzy but when no one answered the door bell she decided it was best to let herself in.

As she searched the bottom floor of their apartment for any signs of her friends she heard a faint rumble coming from above, accompanied by the sound of feet stomping. Curiously she slowly made her way up the stairs following the sound to Izzy's room.

Peering through the crack in the door she saw Izzy, in nothing but his t-shirt and his button down work shirt with a necktie fastened firmly around his forehead dancing and performing what must have been his idea of kung-fu to the rhythm of the song.

She stared in pure amazement for a few seconds before her gut erupted and she burst out laughing startling Izzy who fell to the ground mid-kick and scrambled to put pants on and the music off; though by the looks of it he had no idea which event should come first and just resulted in him fumbling around his room with his pants half around his knees hopping over to his laptop.

It was the first time she had ever seen him being out of character, he was always his regular matter-of-fact orderly self but that moment was what made her realize how much Izzy was just like the rest of their friends. It was that day where she first felt her crush coming on.

She sighed cheerfully at the memory and came back to her senses as Izzy reached his computer and began clicking wildly to try and change the song.

"Just a second Mimi I've almost got it" Izzy sputtered frantically but he stopped as Mimi placed her hand on his shoulder

"Please don't change it" She whispered in his ear, which made him shudder a bit and changed his face into a furious shade of pink

Giggling again she gently took his hand and lead him to the bed

_There ya go folks. Hope it was a chapter almost worth waiting for. I look forward to writing for you guys again. Please let me know what you think!_


End file.
